Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 751 - Renaissance Man
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #751 - Renaissance Man is the seven-hundred fifty-first episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred tenth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Minecraft News: Shaders Cancelled Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole, and shears some sheep before continuing west with Wolfie. The Direct Relief charity is at $27,200.44, continuing to gain on the goal of $27,892.57 that is based off the world save. He stumbles upon some Minecraft news, saying that the two-year project for a high-definition shader pack has been scrapped. This was likely because it did not work on all devices, especially the old Xbox Ones. Kurt mentions that a big reason he didn't get into modded Minecraft were how many downloads used Adfly and other suspicious websites. Renaissance Fair He passes a lava flow out of a mountain burning down some trees while mentioning that on Sunday he went to a Renaissance Fair with his girlfriend. Kurt ate a big turkey leg, and said that he had a fine time. By coincidence they also watched Dark Crystal, and it was sufficiently weird. Question: Any upcoming movies or tv shows you've got your eye on? They recently announced so much at San Diego Comic-Con such as the Marvel movies and Star Trek: Picard. Anything that piques your interest? Kurt was never into Star Trek, so he has no vested interest there. He finished Stranger Things recently, and The Expanse is continuing but Kurt is getting bored. Kurt has slowly been catching up on Dark, a German subtitled show. He already has lots of time sinks, and doesn't want to get caught up with shows. Kurt started watching Comedians in Cars again, and is finding Seinfeld more and more unlikable. Question: I once asked Chris Hadfield at a school event here in Canada how he kept himself from going insane aboard the International Space Station for weeks, months on end with the same people. How would you go about staying sane up there given the chance to go? He only regularly interacts with two people in person, so thinks he would not go insane with so few people. Question: Did you know FLoB is older than my marriage by only two months, and that the first F3 monument was erected on my 24th birthday? I didn't until the other day. Anyway, is there anything in your life you've wanted to do but put off because of embarrassment? Kurt says he has always wanted to go and get a pilot's license, but has a complex about school already so doesn't want to get involved there. There's also a high entry barrier, not to mention Kurt's anxiety about phone calls. He remembers before he started making YouTube videos he bought everything a month before he finally committed himself to it. Question: Do you have any plans for what you will do when you reach the Far Lands? Also, what do you think of our chances as humans toward future space travel? The date Kurt reaches the Far Lands is so far away that even thinking of a plan is too much. Future space travel is tied to budgets, and it is apparent that those in power want to get to Mars faster. Question: Nowadays, people are not ready to watch whatever is on tv, such the growing success of VOD where they can choose what to watch and then. How do you explain the success of streaming in that context, basically it's more like watching tv if you want something live. Living in Europe in the evening you are never streaming, are US viewers an overwhelming majority? Firstly saying that most of his viewers are American, Kurt says he does not watch gaming videos on YouTube anymore. Not as many people watch VODs, but there are a lot of people there. He also thinks the success of VOD services is because cable companies are pricing themselves out of the market. He thinks this is bit larger than his scope of knowledge.